Roswell, mi versión de la serie
by lilalau
Summary: Marina Parker, Laura Deluca, Belén Evans, Héctor Evans, Asier Guerin y Gabriel Valenti en Roswell, mi versión de la serie


Era un día normal en el Crashdown, el restaurante principal de Roswell, Nuevo México. Marina Parker (16 años, pelo castaño por debajo de la barbilla,ojos café, alta y una de camareras, hija de los dueños del local) hablaba con Laura Deluca (16 años, pelo castaño largo, ojos chocolate, estatura media, mejor amiga de la anterior y camarera). El restaurante estaba lleno de gente, debido a uno de los mucho festivales UFO que se realizaban en el pueblo. Unos hombres mantenían una acalorada discusión en una mesa. Desgraciadamente, era la mesa que le tocaba servir a Laura. A diferencia de Marina, Laura no estaba feliz con su mesa, pues la última vez que se había acercado la habían echado a gritos. Su amiga, sin embargo, tenía a una mesa de turistas. En aquel momento entraron en el restaurante dos chicos. Uno de ellos era bastante alto, con piel morena, ojos oscuros y rizos castaños. Su nombre era Héctor Evans. El otro era algo más bajo que el anterior, con la tez pálida y algunas pecas decorándola, sus ojos eran verdes oscuros y el cabello era negro, bastante revuelto, llamado Asier Guerin. Ambos se sentaron discretamente en una mesa alejada,mientras Marina servía a los turistas, ganándose una propina al enseñarles una falsa foto de alienígenas. En realidad la foto mostraba, según Laura, a una muñeca que había pasado mucho tiempo al sol y estaba tan deformada que podría ser cualquier cosa. Los turistas se creyeron la historia de que la tatarabuela de Marina había visto como ocultaban las pruebas de que los alienígenas habían llegado realmente a Roswell y solo pudo sacar aquella foto. Podía ser muy conveniente cuando quería y gracias a ello ganaba muchas propinas. Cuando se retiraba a otra mesa, Laura gritó. Uno de los hombres que discutían se había levantado, pistola en mano y forcejeaba con el otro. Todos se habían echado al suelo, pero Marina se quedó paralizada en el sitio, razón por la que, cuando el arma se disparó, le dió a ella en el estómago. Laura volvió a gritar, presa del pánico, mientras los dos hombres huían. La sangre manaba del cuerpo de la joven, la cual empezaba a abandonar este mundo. Pero entonces llegó él. Héctor había corrido hacia ella, mientras Asier lo intentaba detener. Pero él estaba decidido. Se arrodilló a su lado y puso la mano sobre la herida, intentando que ella le mirase. Cuando terminó le echó una botella de ketchup encima y le dijo: -La botella se rompió cuando caíste y esto solo es ketchup. Por favor, no digas nada. Héctor se levantó y corrió hacia el jeep verde que Asier había arrancado mientras él se encargaba de salvar a Marina. A los dos segundos ya habían desaparecido. Laura se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó, mientras esta se levantaba lentamente, mirando a donde había estado Héctor instantes atrás. Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas y su estómago tenía un molesto cosquilleo en él. No se podría decir cual de las dos tenía más preguntas, pues la otra estaba segura de haber visto sangre en el estómago de su mejor amiga. Los problemas vinieron cuando el sheriff Valenti apareció en el restaurante, pues alguien había llamado a la policia. Al ver a Marina con el uniforme manchado de algo rojo, pensó que estaba herida, pero ella mintió, diciendo que solo era ketchup. La culpabilidad la invadió un instante, pues no estaba segura de por qué protegía a Héctor. Fue entonces cuando apareció la vocecita del sentido común diciendo: "Le proteges porque te ha salvado la vida" Y así era, aunque aún no sabía qué había hecho ese extraño chico en ella... [···] Marina agradeció que sus padres estuvieran de compras en aquel momento ya que, cuando regresaron, la ambulancia se acababa de marchar tras un rápido chequeo de todos los que estaban allí. Laura y Marina habían dicho alrededor de treinta veces en esa tarde que se encontraban bien, que solo había sido un pequeño susto y un accidente con el ketchup. La última vez que lo tuvieron que decir ese día fue cuando aparecieron los padres de Marina, acompañados de la madre de Laura. Sus padres estaban histéricos porque solo habían visto el coche del sheriff y la ambulancia. A ambas les costó un rato calmarlos ya que, entre que Marina tenía aún el traje manchado, estaban hablando todos a la vez y a Laura le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad e intentaba encontrar unas gotas de flores de Bach que tenía en algún lugar de su bolso (¿o era en su uniforme?); era imposible comunicarse entre ellos. Cuando al fin pudieron calmarse, les explicaron lo del disparo y que a Marina le había caído ketchup encima. En palabras simples, contaron la mentira que habían contado al sheriff y al resto de policías y médicos que se había pasado durante un par de horas por el restaurante. Tras la pequeña charla con sus padres, las chicas se separaron para ir cada una a su casa. Marina fue a la parte trasera del restaurante y subió las escaleras para después entrar en su habitación. Se observó el uniforme de camarera azul, con los bordes plateados y un pequeño delantal (también plateado) con forma de la cabeza de un alien, en la que los ojos eran los bolsillo. Todo estaba manchado de ketchup y sangre. Había un agujero en el sitio en el que la bala había atravesado la tela. Era demasiado real. Se quitó la diadema grisácea de purpurina con antenas y el vestido. Suspiró pensando en cómo pedirles otro a sus padres, pues no podía volver a ponérselo. En su cabeza todo eran incógnitas. Cuando pasó delante de su espejo de cuerpo entero se detuvo en seco. Tenía en su estómago una huella de una mano plateada, justo dónde Héctor había puesto la suya al salvarla. Estaba segura de que esa marca encajaría a la perfección con la mano del chico y empezó a sentir miedo. Con los dedos temblándole, se tocó el sitio en el que había sido herida. Estaba perfectamente normal, como si una bala no hubiera atravesado su piel. Rápidamente apartó su mano, se puso el pijama y metió el traje en una mochila. [···] El día siguiente en clase, Marina estaba muy nerviosa, necesitaba respuestas y no sabía como conseguirlas. Estaba en ciencias. Una de sus clases favoritas. Lo malo era que su compañero era Héctor Evans. Y, lo peor de todo, no había llegado aún a clase. Llegó cinco minutos tarde, con los libro en la mano y el lápiz en la boca. La profesora les dijo que ese día estudiarían las células, por lo que uno tomaría muestras y el otro prepararía el microscopio. Le tocaba a él coger sus células, pero puso la escusa de que tenía que ir al baño. La curiosidad pudo con Marina y, en cuanto se hubo ido, cogió el lápiz y extrajo de él las células de su compañero. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que aquello era de todo menos normal. Al acabar la clase, fue en busca de Héctor y lo arrastro hasta el aula de música. Casi desierta. En ella solo estaba Gabriel Valenti (Alto, pelo castaño y ojos entre verdes y marrones), con el que había salido en verano y con el que aún tenía algo parecido a una relación. -Gabriel, ¿qué haces aquí? -Realmente, nada. ¿Y vosotros? -Tenemos que estudiar ciencias. -Ah. - ¿Te importaría dejarnos estudiar tranquilos? -De acuerdo, nos vemos luego -Y salió, dejándoles a solas. -Valenti y tú sois... - ¿Novios?, eso creo. Pero eso no es lo importante. - ¿Qué ocurre? -He cogido tus células de un lápiz en clase y no eran normales, así que me gustaría que fueras conmigo al laboratorio para que lo volvamos a comprobar, debe de ser un error... -Marina, no ha salido mal. -Pero eso significa que... -No soy de por aquí -Marina temía lo que vendría a continuación, pero aún así lo preguntó. - ¿De dónde... de dónde eres? -Él levantó la mano, señalando hacia arriba-. ¿Canadá? -Alzó el brazo más alto-. Oh vamos, tú no eres un alien, ¿no? -Prefiero el término no-de-este-mundo -Ella lo miraba con otros ojos-. Supongo que no es un buen momento para bromear. -Lo... lo siento, tengo que ir a clase -Marina, más asustada dde lo que había estado en toda su vida, corrió a la salida. Héctor llegó a ella poco antes de que saliera, taponándole la salida y le susurró en el oído. -Nadie puede saber esto, tienes mi vida en tus manos. Ella salió rápidamente de allí, deseando no volver a juntarse con él. No fue con él precisamente con el que se encontró, sino con Jose, su mejor amigo (alto, de pelo rubio y ojos marrón verdoso) este estaba muy preocupado por Marina, ya que Laura le había dicho que había visto sangre en la libreta de ella. Intentó convencer a Jose de que Laura solo había exagerado. -Entonces, ¿estás bien? -Sí, estoy bien, no ha pasado nada, solo fue ketchup. [···] Esa misma tarde, Héctor se juntó con Asier y con su hermana, Belén Evans (Estatura media, ojos verdes, tez pálida y cabello negro, normalmente recogido en una coleta) en un pequeño bar a las afueras de Roswell. Les confesó que se lo había dicho a Marina y su hermana no pudo hacer más que echarle una buena reprimenda y no parar de regañarle. Pensaron en la idea de huir de Roswell, pero decidieron esperar a ver que sucedía, pues Héctor aseguraba que no se lo diría a nadie. Al fin y al cabo, a Belén y a Héctor les gustaba su vida en el pequeño pueblo. Cuando salieron de una especie de incubadoras, en las que permanecieron durante varios años, Belén y Héctor permanecieron juntos, de la mano. Un coche pasaba por ahí. Belén extendió la otra mano hacia Asier, pero él huyó del coche, así que cuando encontraron a Belén y a Héctor, los llevaron a un orfanato. Recién nacidos, aparentaban tener siete años de edad. Un año después, se reencontraron con Asier. A Belén y Héctor los había acogido un matrimonio muy agradable, mientras que Asier había ido cambiando de padres de acogida hasta el que tenía ahora. Llevaba ya bastantes años con él, solo porque el padre necesitaba el dinero. Durante ese tiempo había sido golpeado, humillado y maltratado, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda. A él no le importaba huir de Roswell. Tras un rato discutiendo mientras tomaban lo que había pedido cada uno bien remojado en Tabasco, decidieron volver a sus casas. Durante el trayecto de vuelta, fueron parados por el sheriff Valenti. Simplemente hacía una inspección rutinaria: Mostrar el carnet y los papeles del coche. Belén estaba histérica, pues pensaba que les habían pillado. Por suerte, lo único raro que vio en el coche, fue una botella vacía de Tabasco. [···] Al mismo tiempo, en Roswell, Marina había salido a dar una vuelta con Gabriel. Él la había acompañado a casa después del paseo por el pueblo. Ella había olvidado las llaves, así que cogió las que se encontraban escondidas para emergencias como aquella. Desgraciadamente, cuando ella estiró los brazos para coger la llave de repuesto, colgada en el porche de la parte de atrás del Crashdown, su jersey se levantó, permitiendo al chico ver la marca de la mano. Ella se tapó rápidamente y le dijo que se fuera, pues lo más seguro se lo comentaría a su padre, el sheriff, y no sería agradable. Esa noche, Marina tuvo una pequeña visita. Estaba en su balcón, escribiendo, cuano oyó que alguien la llamaba... que Héctor la llamaba. Decía que era importante que hablasen. Ella bajó y le abrió la puerta del restaurante. Cuando entró, Héctor sintió miedo, pues no sabía como decírle lo que le tenía que explicar. Tras un par de segundos, comenzó a decir: -No sé cómo te debes sentir en estos momentos, quiero decir, he pensado decírtelo mil veces... - ¿A mí? -Él rió - ¿Qué ocurre? -Perdón, es que no puedo dejar de verte con aquel vestido de magdalenas... - ¿Qué? -Olvídalo, fue hace mucho tiempo. -Oh... Me acuerdo de ese horrible vestido -Y entonces recordó algo más, que le hizo caer en algo más grave de lo que creía-. Espera, ese vestido lo llevé en el jardín de infancia, tú llegaste en tercero, ¿me has leído el pensamiento o qué? -No leo el pensamiento. Cuando te curé, establecí una conexión y me vino una ráfaga de imágenes. Me vino la imagen de ese vestido a la mente y supe lo que sentías al llevarlo. -¿Qué sentía? -Sentías una gran vergüenza al llevarlo, pero lo había hecho tu madre y ella estaba muy orgullosa de su primer vestido... así que te lo pusiste, por ella. Escucha, nunca lo he intentado, pero creo que podría hacer la conexión al contrario para que veas, ya sabes, que sigo siendo el mismo -Se acercó a ella-. Tengo que tocarte -Ella asintió, mirándolo a los ojos. Héctor colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Marina-. Ahora concéntrate y no pienses en nada. Fue entonces cuando el torbellino de imágenes apareció... Primero vio a Héctor Y Belén con unos seis o siete años, sin ropa en medio de una carretera. UN coche paró y ambos se dieron la vuelta. El siguiente flashback fue de cuando ellos llegaron al colegio, junto con Asier. Héctor se paró nada más bajar del autobús mirando a Marina. El resto de imágenes eran más recientes. Todas en el Roswell High. Todas con una misma protagonista: Marina. Y lo que fue realmente extraño para ella fue que, a los ojos de el chico, era muy hermosa. Cuando las imágenes cesaron, él le preguntó si había funcionado y Marina no pudo responder. [···] Al día siguiente, en clase, la sorpresa de Marina fue enorme. El sheriff entró en el aula como si nada, preguntando por ella. Estaba muy asustada y no podía creer que estuviese pasando de verdad. Lentamente se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Valenti hasta el despacho del director. Se sentía como si de un momento a otro fuese a explotar. Le hizo sentarse y ella lo hizo, con cautela. Esperaba cualquier cosa de él. Cualquier cosa, menos aquello. Le enseñó unas fotos de un hombre muerto, con una marca, igual a la suya. Sintió el miedo invadiéndole y se preguntó si finalmente, a ella también le ocurriría, si lo único que Héctor había hecho era atrasar lo inevitable. Dejó de pensar en ello, pues la aterraba cada vez más. Intentó hacer como que no le importaba y fue entonces cuando se fijo en la fecha: 1959. Con sumo cuidado, dejó la imagen y preguntó: - ¿Qué es esto? -Supuse que le interesaría ver estas imágenes, ya que mi hijo afirma haber visto anoche la misma marca en su estómago. - ¿De dónde es esta foto? -Fue un crimen que mi padre investigó. Encontraron a este hombre muerto, con todos los órganos derretidos en su interior. No tenía ninguna herida. Lo único que tenía era esta marca. -Yo no tengo nada en el estómago. -Le importaría mostrármelo, si no es molestia -Empezó a temblar. Se puso en pie y, lentamente se levantó el jersey. Para su gran asombro, la marca había desaparecido. Mantuvo la calma y se dirigió hacia Valenti. -Se lo dije. No tengo nada. -De acuerdo. ¿Usted conoce a Héctor Evans? -Es mi compañero de biología. - ¿Lo vio en el restaurante el día del accidente? -No. No le vi aquel día. ¿Ya ha acabado? -Por supuesto. Ella salió del despacho y fue a su aula. De camino a ella, Laura la paró y se metieron en el cuarto de baño. Laura parecía enfadada. Tenía motivos para estarlo, al fin y al cabo, su mejor amiga la había abandonado y desde aquel día en el restaurante no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra. Una vez se cercioró de que estaban solas, Laura gritó: - ¿¡A ti que te pasa!? ¡Nos has abandonado a Jose y a mí! ¡Llevas unos días ausente y parece que nosotros no existamos! -Lo siento, pero no puedo explicártelo. -No me vengas con esas, nos conocemos desde primero. Eres mi mejor amiga. Me puedes decir lo que quieras. -Esto no -Vio pasar a Héctor por delante de la puerta y decidió que tenía que preguntarle sus dudas sobre todo ese asunto. Y comentarle lo de Valenti-. Tengo que irme, hablamos luego. - ¡Marina! -Pero ella ya había salido corriendo tras Héctor. Marina tuvo que acelelrar el paso para encontrarlo, pero lo alcanzó antes de que se metiera en un aula. Le hizo acompañarla al aula de arte, donde solo estaban los trabajos de los alumnos. Héctor no sabía que decir. Le había mostrado sus pensamientos la noche anterior, y bien sabía que sus sentimientos hacia ella no eran muy inocentes. Sin embargo, ese no era el incómodo tema del que iban a hablar. Marina nunca supo de dónde sacó el valor. Siempre ha creído que al recordar la charla de Valenti solo pudo soltarlo: -Héctor, necesito saber todo. Necesito la verdad o te juro que iré a Valenti y le contaré todo lo que sé... -De acuerdo. -Vale -Marina rebuscó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta un papel con todas las preguntas que tenía sobre él-. ¿De dónde viniste? -No lo sé, cuando la nave se estrelló, yo no había nacido. - ¿Se estrelló una nave? -Solo sé que lo que cayó no fue un globo. -La nave se estrelló en 1947, tú solo tienes dieciséis años. -Estábamos en una especie de incubadora. - ¿Estábamos? -Belén, Asier y yo, los tres somos... -Ah, bien, eso responde a la pregunta -Miró de nuevo al papel-. ¿Qué poderes tienes? -Podemos conectar con las personas... como tú ya sabes, también podemos cambiar estructuras moleculares o... -Espera, ¿qué significa eso? -Él se acercó a un busto de arcilla. Pasó la mano por delante y se convirtió en arcilla completamente lisa. La volvió a pasar para dejarla igual que antes. -Así fue, como te curé. -Héctor, ¿quién más lo sabe? -Nadie más. - ¿Ni vuestros padres? -No lo sabe nadie. Creemos que nuestra vida depende de ello. -Cuando me curaste, te arriesgaste a que os descubrieran, ¿no? -Sí. - ¿Por qué? -Porque eras tú -Marina sonrió y después recordó el principal motivo de aquello. -Héctor, Valenti me ha enseñado una foto de una víctima de asesinato, tenía la misma huella que yo en el pecho. -No puede ser. -Esa foto era de 1959. -Es imposible. -Gabriel vio la marca de tu mano en mi tripa y Valenti me ha preguntado a ver si estabas en el Crashdown el día del tiroteo. Héctor, él sospecha de ti -La verdad cayó sobre él como un jarro de agua fría. Aún en estado shock, se apartó de Marina, descubriendo lo juntos que estaban. Empezó a salir-. ¡Héctor! -Tengo que irme. -¡Espera, Héctor, espera! Irte ¿a dónde? ¡Héctor! -Marina salió del aula, intentando alcanzarle, pero un grupo de alumnos que patrocinaban el baile de disfraces de la noche se lo impidió. [···] Cuando Héctor llegó a casa fue a la habitación de su hermana. La encontró vestida completamente de plateado, con el pelo recogido enuna coleta y la cara pintada de purpurina. Estaba tirada en la cama, intentando ponerse unas botas altas con plataforma del mismo color que el traje. Ella le miró interrogante preguntando con la mirada lo que ocurría. Este solo dijo: -Olvídate del baile. Nos vamos. Belén se levantó de golpe. Salieron de su casa y fueron a buscar a Asier. Al llegar al parking de caravanas de Roswell esperaron como cinco minutos a que saliera corriendo y se subiera de un salto al jeep. Belén lo observó de arriba a abajo. Llevaba sus usuales vaqueros rotos, una camiseta descolorida que en algún momento habría sido verde y su sudadera. Enseguida preguntó: - ¿Dónde esta tu disfraz? -Lo llevo puesto. El jeep aceleró y se alejaron de allí, en mitad de la oscura noche. [···] Marina estaba tirada en su cama, leyendo, sin ninguna intención de ir al baile de disfraces. Ya había tenido demasiados alienígenas en un día. Entonces, como si nada, entró Laura. Llevaba unos panalones campana verdes y una camiseta del mismo color, con el cuello de pico y mangas anchas. El pelo castaño le caía en bucles sobre los hombros y tenía los labios y los ojos pintados de verde. Sus zapatos eran unos tacones gordos altos. Se subió encima de la cama y le dijo a Marina: -Antes de ir a ese estúpido festival de la colisión vas a contármelo todo y si no me cuentas la verdad ahora mismo iré a ver a Valenti y le contaré todo lo que sé. - ¿Qué es lo que sabes? -Bueno emm -Se bajó de la cama y se sentó lentamente-. Sé que Héctor estaba en la cafetería aquel día, se acercó a ti cuando te dispararon y te hizo algo. Y sé que la única persona en el mundo en la que confiaba plenamente me está ocultando cosas -Marina se dió por vencida y dejó de lado el libro. -Tienes que prometerme que no fliparás. - ¿Flipar? Soy yo, vamos. Segundos después, Laura salía corriendo de la puerta de casa de Marina, gritando como una histérica mientras Marina la seguía de cerca gritándole que la esperase. [···] Al mismo tiempo, Héctor les había explicado lo que Marina había dicho y Asier estaba emocionado al saber que había alguien más en este puto mundo como ellos (palabras textuales). Belén estaba más asustada por el hecho de que la forma en la que habían sabido esa información había necesitado un cadáver de por medio. Se podía imaginar todas las personas que podrían haber muerto a sus manos sólo para defender el mismo secreto que ellos ocultaban. Y sintió pánico. Pánico de que cualquier día pudiera ser ella la quematase a alguien por ser lo que era. Intentando ocultar su miedo dijo: -Asier, cálmate, sólo sabemos que tuvimos un pariente hace cuarenta años y que era un supuesto asesino. Unos metros más allá, Laura conducía histérica diciéndole (o más bien gritándole) a Marina: -Marina, ¿qué te ha pasado? Eras una alumna brillante. Ibas camino de ser una científica famosa y yo iba a ser tu mejor amiga chiflada. Ahora no puedo ser la amiga chiflada de otra chiflada. Me has decepcionado y... -Estás empezando a alucinar. -Me he ganado el derecho a alucinar así que aguántate ¿vale? -Pasó entonces un conocido jeep al sentido contrario. - ¡Oh Dios! ¡Son ellos, Laura! ¡Da la vuelta! - ¡¿Que dé la vuelta?! - ¡Laura! -Se acercó al volante e hizo una ''u''. - ¡Dios mío, estás loca de remate! -No lo estoy, Laura, por favor alcánzalos. -¡¿Alcanzarlos?! Marina, no puedo correr más. Por suerte para ellas, Valenti apareció en una calle y el jeep giró a un callejón sin salida, así que pudieron alcanzarles. Laura tenía mucho miedo. Que te digan que alguien es un alien. Creerles es casi lo mismo. Pero verlos... verlos es totalmente distinto. Si se había asustado al contárselo Marina, en aquel momento estaba paralizada. Se sentía como en una de esas pesadillas que tenía de pequeña, cuando se fue su padre, en las que no podía correr tras él. Tenía ganas de huir, pero sus piernas no se lo permitían. Marina le hizo bajar del coche y los vio con más claridad. Todo parecía tan irreal... Belén era una alumna de 10 en clase y fuera de ella, pues era la envidia de todas las chicas del instituto con sus curvas y su cara perfecta. Héctor era uno de los estudiantes más aplicados que conocía (sin contar a su amiga) y muchas chicas suspiraban por su increíble y oscuro misterio que atraía lo mismo que te hacía alejarte de él. Y luego estaba Asier... Parecía un animal salvaje, con ese pelo enmarañado y esos brillantes ojos. Y no hablemos de sus pecas, que a cualquier otro le hubieran hecho parecer más infantil, mientras que con él podía ser cualquier cosa menos aquello. Parecían tan normales y tan extraños al mismo tiempo que se percató en lo poco que se había fijado en ellos años atrás y en lo importantes que serían a partir de ahora en su vida. Claro que a Laura solo le habían avisado de uno. No tenía ni idea de que Belén y Asier lo eran también. Pero Marina se lo avisó cinco segundos antes de decir: -Me voy a marear -Marina se dirigió hacia los demás. -Laura lo sabe. -Genial -dijo sin entusiasmo Asier. -Oye, prometo no decírselo a nadie -Asier se acercó más a ella y Marina le imitó, mientras que Laura se cruzaba de brazos. -Apartad el coche de ahí. -No deberíais intentar huir, sería como demostrarles que sois culpables. -¿Culpables de qué? ¿De salvarte la vida? -Asier... -advirtió Héctor. -Escuchad, tengo una idea -volvió a intentarlo Marina-. Si actuamos todos juntos podemos distraer a Valenti. -No estamos juntos, nuestras vidas corren peligro, las vuestras no. Apartad ese coche. -Asier, no podemos guardar siempre este secreto -dijo Héctor, intentando persuadirle-. Y además no quiero hacerlo. -Chicos, no sé lo que va a pasar pero si huis, Valenti sabrá que fuisteis vosotros, se lo estaréis demostrando -replicó Marina. -Tiene razón. -Veo que te pones de su parte -se unió Belén a la conversación. -Belén, no estoy de parte de nadie. -Pues toma parte en esto porque se acaba el tiempo -Héctor pensó muy bien en lo que decía su hermana y tomó una decisión. -Apartad el coche -Marina no podía creer lo que oía-. Me voy a entregar a Valenti -Belén tenía los ojos desorbitados y Asier no lo podía creer. -Héctor, dijimos que nos iriamos -dijo Asier. -Héctor, no puedo irme sin ti -rebatió Belén. Después se adelantó hacia Laura y Marina-. ¿Cuál es tu idea? [···] Marina se encontraba frente a la puerta de casa de Gabriel. Iba con un traje pegado color granate y el pelo recogido hacia atrás. Llamó a la puerta sin dudar y vio a Gabriel. Parecía herido. En realidad lo estaba en su interior. Lo primero que dijo fue: -Te he estado esperando durante una hora y media. -Gabriel, sé que me he comportado como una auténtica cretina y lo siento. Unas disculpas muy fingidas, pero que él pareció no notar y ya lo tenía tras ella. Habían quedado ya en ir al festival. Él la detuvo proponiéndole quedarse en casa en vez de ir al festival. Con eso no contaba Marina, ya que debía llevarlo. Le dijo que ella quería ir, que sería fantástico y, para convencerlo un poco más, le besó. Cualquiera pensaría que era normal verlos así, al fin y al cabo, habían salido durante el verano, pero ahora las clases volvían y a ella se le hacía muy extraño. Lo último que se dijeron fue: 'En media hora en frente del podio'. Gabriel se metió otra vez en su casa para disfrazarse. Cuando se hubo alejado de la casa, Marina cogió el móvil y dijo: -Tenemos media hora. -De acuerdo -Héctor respondió al otro lado de la linea, antes de que colgaran. -No funcionará -respondió Asier, desde el asiento del copiloto. [···] Ya en la fiesta, Laura y Belén caminaban juntas, com si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Vieron a Jose con una máscara enorme de alienígena, el cual se quedó sorprendido al verlas juntas. El DJ tenía la música a tope y todo el mundo bailaba con trajes espaciales. Todos menos él. El sheriff se paseaba por la fiesta, hablando con los policías, preguntando por Héctor... Hasta que lo vio, comiéndose un perrito, con un esmoquin puesto. Se dirigió hacia él, al mismo tiempo que este iba a tirar el envoltorio. En el aparcamiento, Belén le hacía rodar por la tierra a Laura: - ¡Rueda! -De acuerdo, estoy rodaando, estoy rodaando... -Eso esta mejor. Las llaves. -Vale, sé que no es gran cosa pero, por favor, es el coche de mi madre, así que no te lo cargues o estaré mal con ella, ¿de acuerdo? -De acuerdo -cogió las llaves al vuelo y Laura se tiró en el suelo suspirando, pensando en cómo se había metido en aquel embrollo. Marina miró entre la multitud y vio a Héctor. Metros atrás, Valenti le seguía. Ella hizo una señal y él asintió, yendo hacia la basura. Fue entonces cuando el sheriff lo alcanzó. Le empezó a preguntar por el Crashdown, el día del tiroteo, la marca de Marina... Héctor admitió que estuvo en la cafetería, pero que no le hizo nada a ella. Solo se cercioraba de que estuviera bien. También le dijo que huyó porque estaba asustado. El sheriff fue rápido sacando las esposas y diciendo: -No me lo creo -Le colocó las esposas. - ¿No me lee mis derechos? - ¿Es que tienes alguno? El sheriff arrastró a Héctor fuera de la multitud, cuando se oyó un grito y un golpe. Belén había 'atropellado sin querer' a Laura. Valenti llevó al chico delante suya todo el rato, cuando oyeron a Marina gritar el nombre de su amiga. Ella y los dos turistas que estuvieron en el restaurante el día del tiroteo corrieron hacia allí, mientra un ser con una máscara de alienígena se acercaba a ella. Por otro lado estaban el sheriff y Héctor, junto con un par de policías. Belén había huído. Fue entonces cuando Jose apareció y apartó al ser con la más cara de allí. Este corrió y Valenti lo siguió, dejando a Héctor con un policía. Valenti pudo distinguir la máscara entre la multitud, fue hasta él y le quitó la máscara, descubriendo a un sorprendido Gabriel que esperaba a su cita. El adulto bajó la mirada a su mano y vio la pintura plateada. En esos instantes, en un baño portátil, un asqueado Asier se quitaba la máscara. Héctor y el sheriff se encontraban en un rincón, apartados de la multitud, Valenti apalstaba al chico contra la pared, diciéndole que no podía jugar con él, que solo había sido un montaje, que algún día descubriría la verdad. Estaba seguro de que sus padres adoptivos, al ser abogados, lo sacarian inmediatamente de cualquier sitio en el que lo retuviese. [···] Un par de horas habían pasado, y los tres alienígenas estaban observando tras una valla de metal la falsa colisión, mientras todos gritaban por los aliens de plástico en llamas. Había hasta fuegos artificiales. Héctor levantó la mirada y vió a Marina, desde la colina, observando todo con tristeza. Se apartó de allí y subió con ella. -Hola -dijo él. Ella se volvió y sonrió. -Hola -Él se acercó más y le acarició el pelo. Estaban a menos de cinco centímetros y una columna de chispas subía cada vez más alto tras ellos. Parecía mágico. -Tenías una... -Una cosa en el pelo. Ya. Gracias. -De nada. Marina, es peligroso, quiero decir, que estés cerca de mí. Es peligroso. -No me importa. -Marina, de verdad, me encantaría que pudiese haber algo, ya sabes, más... pero no puede ser. Somos... -Diferentes. -Sí -Y entonces, quitando la magia al momento, las chispas se apagaron y ambos miraron al suelo, sin saber bien que decir. Él se retiró diciendo-. Nos vemos en clase. -¡Héctor! -gritó ella de repente y él se volvió- No te he dado las gracias por, ya sabes, salvarme la vida -El chico sacó su sonrisa de mediolado. -Gracias a ti. "Hoy es 24 de septiembre, soy Marina Parker y hace cinco días morí. Pero después pasó algo increíble... Volví a la vida" 


End file.
